


Homecoming

by beyondosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondosh/pseuds/beyondosh
Summary: Limang taon ang nakalipas at magbabalik sa dating paaralan ang magkaka tropa para sa alumni homecoming.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It is not a typical Friday night for Baekhyun. At exactly 5pm, pinatay na niya ang kanyang desktop, locked his drawer at nag out sa bundy clock ng kanilang office. Instead of going home, papunta siya ngayon sa Makati to meet his highschool bestfriends; Jongdae Kim and Kyungsoo Do.

Dahil isang self proclaimed home buddy si Baekhyun, lagi siyang deretso sa bahay right after mag out sa kanyang trabaho pero exception ito ngayon. Kahit na payday Friday at super OA ng traffic papunta sa Makati, walang choice si Baekhyun ung hindi suungin ito. Lalo na kakabalik lang ni Kyungsoo from Canada after finishing his internship doon.

Nasa bus na si Baekhyun papunta sa meet up place nila when he felt na nagvibrate ang kanyang cellphone and there he saw messages from his two bestfriends.

jongdae: dito na ako sa loob hanapin niyo na lang ako pagdating niyo.

kyungsoo: thank you dae! grab na ako be there in 10 minutes!

baekhyun: otw na din but stuck in traffic as always. see you!

Almost an hour later, finally nakadating na si Baekhyun sa samgyupsal restaurant. Naabutan niyang busy sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na magluto na hindi nila napansin ang pagdating niya. So he approached them quietly at unang nilapitan si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoooooo! Welcome back!" bati ni Baekhyun which made the latter surprised.

"OMG ka Baek!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, nagyakapan ang dalawa before Baek sat behind Kyungsoo

"Sorry late, super traffic!" 

"Okay lang ano ka ba. Eto, kain ka na." then inabutan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan ng cooked meat.

"So how was Canada?" Baekhyun turned his attention to Kyungsoo after sumubo ng isang wrap.

"Like what I told Jongdae, okay naman yung internship. Bago ako umuwi, they offered me a job opportunity."

"That's great! So tinanggap mo ba?" follow up question ni Baek.

"Oo nga, tinanggap mo ba? Sayang yun if tatanggihan mo. Malaking opportunity yun at diba yan yung pangarap mo dati?" tanong ni Jongdae na busy magflip ng meat na nasa grill.

Kyungsoo let out a heavy sigh before he answered, "Hindi ko alam. I know na pangarap ko siya dati pero nagbabago naman yung mga pangarap natin diba? And also...," pause, pinikit ni Kyungsoo yung mga mata niya, dinilat then he continued "I have to take someone into a consideration."

Natigilan sa pagkain ang dalawang kaibigan at napatingin kay Kyungsoo with their eyes wide open and sobrang curious kung sino yung tinutukoy nito.

"I will explain! Grabe kayo makatingin sa akin."

"Hoy Kyungsoo Do umamin ka nga ano bang meron? Anong take someone into consideration ka dyan?" napalakas ang boses ni Jongdae kaya agad siyang pinatahimik nina Baek and Soo.

Sumubo muna ulit ng wrap si Kyungoo at uminom ng soju before magsimula magkwento.

"Do you remember Jongin Kim noong highschool?" tumango ang dalawa. Of course hindi nila makakalimutan si Jongin Kim also known as the number one Kyungsoo Do admirer sa school nila dati.

"Alam niyo naman how he tried to court me noong highschool pa tayo pero nireject ko kasi hindi ako interesado? Ayun he never stopped sa pangungulit sakin kahit after we graduated. Nung nag college na siya, magkatabi lang yung uni namin so we sometimes meet and study together." tumigil ulit si Kyungsoo para kumain pero pinigilan ni Jongdae.

"Mamaya ka na kumain! Tapusin mo muna yung kwento mo." 

Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kaya tinuloy ang kwento, "To cut the long story short, kami na ngayon and ayoko namang iwan ulit si Jongin. Gets niyo ba?"

"I'm happy for you Soo!" Baekhyun said, halos maiyak siya sa saya for his bestfriend. "Kaya ka pala nag aalinlangan pero take your time to think about it and talk about it with Jongin." 

"Oo nga, sa tingin ko naman maiiintindihan naman niya if gusto mong kunin yung job offer sa Canada. And feeling ko ha support pa din siya sayo." Jongdae said.

"I know kaya mag uusap kami tungkol doon bukas. Kasi nasabi niya sa akin na may offer siya mula sa isang sikat na entertainment company sa Korea. Pangarap niya din yun kaya kung sakali na tatanggapin niya, plano kong sumama sa kanya doon and maghanap ng trabaho. I recently discovered na may branch pala doon yung pinasukan kong company sa Korea so susubukan ko kung pwede ako doon." Kyungsoo shared.

Bigla na lang nagkaroon ng awkward silence, tanging tunog lang nang nalulutong meat sa grill ang naririnig nila. Masyado atang heavy ang napag usapan nila?

"Anyway.." Kyungsoo said breaking the dead air "you will meet him next month."

"Ha? Next month? Anong meron?" tanong ni Baekhyun. 

"Hindi ka ba nagbubukas ng Facebook mo?" Jongdae asked, hindi kasi siya makapaniwala na hindi updated si Baekhyun sa nangyayari si social media when he is a certified social media addict?

"Hindi eh. Busy kasi sa work tapos pag uwi ko naman, kakain lang ng dinner, pahinga sandali tapos tulog na agad."

"Ewan ko sayo." pagbibiro ni Jongdae "Anyway, may alumni homecoming next month sa dati nating school and pupunta tayo."

Napahinto sa paggawa ng wrap si Baekhyun, biglang tumibok ang puso niya for some reason. Sa totoo lang kasi, ayaw niyang bumalik sa dati nilang school kasi it brings back memories.

"Kailan ba yan? Baka may work lakad ako." halos bulong na lang yung boses ni Baekhyun pero enough par amarinig ng dalawa.

"Exactly a month from now. Wag ka ng magpalusot ng kung anu-ano. Clear your schedule that day kasi binayaran na namin ni Dae yung slot para sayo." Kyungsoo spilled the secret. 

Nasamid si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kahit kailan talaga never siyang binigo ng kanyang bestfriends. Kahit gusto niyang magreklamo, wala ng energy si Baekhyun to do it.

"Fine. Nadaya niyo ako ah. Siguro kaya kayo nakipagkita para sabihin sa akin yan?" Baek asked habang masama ang tingin sa dalawa.

"Sorry we had to. And baka kasi di ka sumama." Jongdae said.

"Bakit naman ako hindi pupunta?" tiningnan niya si Jongdae with a very curious facial expression "Ahhhh is it because of him?"

Wala ng lusot si Jongdae and Kyungsoo, "Oo."

Baekhyun knew it.

"Ano ba kayo. It as been five years, wala na yun." Baekhyun almost choked sa sinabi niya. Did he really said those words?

Tiningnan siya ng dalawa with doubt. Pakiramdam kasi nila nagsisinungaling lang si Baekhyun because they feel na hindi pa din siya nakaka move on. And at the same time, yun din ang reason kung bakit binayaran na agad nila ang slot ni Baekhyun for the homecoming.

\----------

Natapos ang kanilang dinner with a tipsy Baekhyun, Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Sabay na umalis sina Dae and Soo via grab since magkalapit lang naman ang bahay nila. Baekhyun also decided to book a grab pauwi. Snaay naman siyang umuwi ng tipsy pero this time parang di niya kaya.

On his way home, Baekhyun opened his Facebook and clicked on the notification; invite from Kyungsoo to like the event page of their homecoming. 

Pinindot niya ang "Going".

At lumabas sa screen yung mga pupunta sa event. And there he saw the name na ayaw niyang makita.

Siguro dahil na din sa alak sa sistema niya, biglang naluha si Baekhyun.

\----------

Kyungsoo woke up with his phone ringing, ang sakit ng ulo niya and for the nth, he swore to himself na hindi na siya iinom ulit. 

Nakita niya ang pangalan ni Jongin sa screen, kaya agad niyang sinagot.

"Hello?" Kyungsoo said in a very low voice, halatang bagong gising.

"Good morning baby ko. Sorry nagising ata kita?" 

"No it's okay. Late na din pala." 

"Yeah Kanina pa ako nagtetext sayo and hindi ka nagrereply kaya tinawagan na lang kita."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So how was the dinner yesterday with your bestfriends?"

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo and rubbed his eyes. Oo nga pala, the reason why they had dinner dahil pinaki usapan siya ng kanyang boyfriend. 

"Okay naman. And pupunta na si Baek sa homecoming."

"Napilit niyo siya?" 

"Hindi. Binayaran namin ni Jongdae yung fee para wala na siyang takas."

"Ang talino niyo ni Jongdae doon ha."

"Kailangan one step ahead kami sa kanya." Soo giggled "Baby, feeling ko talaga hindi pa nakaka move on si Baek."

"Si Kuya din eh. Since pupunta naman sila pareho, hayaan nating magka usap silang dalawa."

"Oo nga." Soo paused, pumunta na siya sa kitchen ng kanyang rented condo to drink water dhail sobrang dry ng lalamunan niya. "Baby, punta ka ba dito?"

"Oo on the way na ako. May gusto ka ba?"

"C3 from Jollibee please."

"No problem baby. Sige drive muna ako. See you later . Love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagkita sina jongin, sehun at kuya chanyeol, pinag-usapan kung anong nangyari limang taon ang nakalipas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally natapos ko na din! nawalan ako ng will para tapusin agad itong chapter na ito dahil sa mapapait na memories.
> 
> ano daw??
> 
> p.s. some scenario happened in real life

Magkaharap sa lamesa sa isang bar si Jongin at Sehun. May isang bucket ng beer at isang malaking plato ng pulutan sa harapan nila. Hindi naman talaga plano ang magkita ngayong araw pero hindi nila matanggihan ang pag-aya ng Kuya nila sa kanila.

“Saan na daw siya?” taong ni Sehun habang kumukuha ng cornick sa plato.

“Parking na daw.” sagot ni Jongin na busy sa cellphone, marahil ay katext si Kyungsoo.

Ilang sandali pa ay may malalim na boses ang tumawag sa pangalan nilang dalawa.

“Jongin, Sehun.” inangat nila ang kanilang ulo para tingnan kung sino ang tumatawag sa kanila at finally, dumating na din si Kuya Chanyeol.

Nagkakilala kasi ang tatlo noong highschool pa sila ng sumali si Jongin at Sehun sa basketball varsity team with Chanyeol as their team captain. Dahil nasa iisang team at madalas na magkasama tuwing may training ay naging malapit sila. Noong nagtapos si Chanyeol, naipasa niya ang pagiging captain kay Sehun.

“Kuya!” Sehun exclaimed tapos nag bro hug sila, same din with Jongin.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun at agad kumuha ng isang bote beer. Halos kalahati agad ang nainom nito.

“Anong meron kuya? Bakit bigla kang nag-aya?” tanong ni Jongin

“Ahhh kasi kailangan kitang maka-usap.” Chanyeol said. Parang alam na niya agad yung isasagot sa mga itatanong sa kanya.

“Ako? Tungkol saan?” nakakunot ang noo ni Jongin dahil wala naman ata silang dapat pag-usapan ng Kuya Chanyeol niya?

Pati si Sehun, nagtaka na din. Hindi naman pala siya kakausapin pero bakit pinapunta pa siya?

“Nabalitaan ko kasi na lumabas sina Kyungsoo, Jongdae at…” tumigil si Chanyeol, huminga ng malalim bago nagpatuloy “at si Baekhyun kagabi.” 

Ahhhh ayun naman pala isip isip ni Jongin. Ayaw niyang sabihin outloud dahil baka kung ano pang gawin ng Kuya Chanyeol sa kanya.  
“Lumabas sila kagabi? Teka kailan pa nakabalik si Kyungsoo galing Canada? At bakit kay Jongin ka nagtatanong kuya?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Sehun dahil pakiramdam niya ay may tinatago ang dalawa sa kanya.

“This week lang bumalik si Kyungsoo galing Canada, Se. At alam ko yun dahil boyfriend ko na siya.” mahinhing sagot ni Jongin na halatang kinikilig pa din sa tuwing sinasabi niya na boyfriend niya na si Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun. “Ang daya mo Jongin! Bakit di mo sinabi sa akin akala ko ba magbestfriend tayo?!” sigaw nito.

“Sasabihin ko naman talaga sayo ngayon! Tsaka nagpromise ako kay Kyungsoo na hindi ko muna sasabihin kahit kanino dahil secret lang muna namin yun kaso nahuli kasi kami ni kuya noong isang araw sa mall na magkasama at holding hands.” paliwanag ni Jongin, Chanyeol just giggled.

Parang nag-iba tuloy ang timpla ni Sehun pero alam naman ni Jongin na aayos din yun maya maya.

“So? Pupunta ba siya?” Chanyeol became serious again. Iba talaga kapag si Baekhyun ang pinag-uusapan biglang nagiging seryoso.

“Pupunta daw kuya. Jongdae and Soo made sure na hindi makakatakas sa kanila si Baekhyun.” inubos na ni Jongin ang laman na beer sa hawak na bote.

Chanyeol smiled, excited na siya sa homecoming dahil finally magkikita na ulit sila ni Baekhyun.

“Kuya, magtatanong lang ako ha. Curious lang ako kasi hindi ko naman talaga alam ang nangyari pero ano bang nangyari sa inyo ni Baekhyun?” tanong ni Sehun.

Totoo naman, walang alam ang dalawa kung ano talaga yung nangyari kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Malapit na magkaibigan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun simula ng senior year nila sa highschool. Sila yung tipo na laging magkausap habang wala pa yung teacher, sabay kapag lunch breaks, naghihintayan kapag cleaner ang isa sa kanila at sabay bumaba sa building at maghihiwalay lang dahil magkaiba yung parking lot ng school service nila.

Pero noong simula, complete strangers talaga sila sa isa’t isa. Nagsimula lang silang mag usap noong inayos ng kanilang Physics teacher ang seating arrangement according to their grades. At dahil line of 7 ang nakuha ni Baekhyun, nasa tabi niya si Chanyeol na magtuturo sa kanya aka his study buddy.

“Kailangan by the end of the quarter ay mag-improve ang grades ng buddy niyo and I will make sure that it will benefit the both of you.” sabi ng guro.

Masama pa din ang loob ni Baekhyun that time dahil unang pagkakataon na magkaroon siya ng line of 7 sa buong highschool life niya. 

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol na sobrang down pa din ni Baekhyun, hindi pa din niya kasi tanggap yung grade na nakuha niya. Aminado din naman kasi siya na hirap talaga sa subject na yun.

Pagkatapos ng klase, babalik na sana si Baekhyun sa totoo niyang upuan ng bigla siyang pigilan ni Chanyeol,

“Baekhyun, wag ka ng down okay? Promise tuturuan kita para tumaas na yung grade mo.” tapos ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya which made Baekhyun feel better.

“Ahhh thank you Chanyeol.” and Baekhyun smiled back.

Naging study buddies sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, hindi lang sa Physics pero pati na din sa ibang subjects nila. Malayo ang bahay nila sa isa’t - isa kaya hindi posible ang mag-aral ng magkasama after class. Ang solution? Video call. Halos gabi gabi silang magka-usap sa Skype para turuan si Baekhyun kung paano makuha ang sagot sa mga problem sets nila sa Physics o di kaya nagpapaliwanag si Baekhyun tungkol sa Greek mythology na weakness naman ni Chayeol.

Naging worth it naman ang lahat dahil by the end of the quarter, tumaas ang grades ni Baekhyun at nakapasok na din siya sa top ten ng class nila. 

“Chanyeol!” sigaw ni Baekhyun at biglang nayakap ang kaibigan “Thank you sa lahat ng tulong mo dahil tumaas yung grades ko!”

Napansin ni Chanyeol na umiiyak na pala si Baekhyun.

“You’re welcome! Pero teka bakit ka umiiyak?” kumalas sa pagkakayakap ni Baekhyun sa Chanyeol at pinunasan ang luha nito. Parang may kung anong kakaiba na naramdaman si Baekhyun pero hindi na lang niya pinansin.

“Sorry masaya lang talaga ako.” 

“Tahan na! Baka akalain nila pina-iyak kita.” tumawa si Baekhyun. 

“Free ka ba sa Sabado? Labas tayo, libre ko. Pasalamat ko sayo sa pagturo sa akin.” Baekhyun offered.

“Hala kahit hindi na Baekhyun.” 

“Sige na please? I insist.” tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol with his puppy eyes kaya napapayag niya ito.

So that weekend, nagpunta sa SM ang dalawa, nanood ng sine at kumain sa favorite restaurant ni Chanyeol.

Pag-uwi ni Baekhyun, agad siyang nagpalit ng damit at humiga sa kanyang kama habang nakatitig sa kisame.

Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at huminga ng malalim.

“Siguro nga may konting nararamdaman na ako kay Chanyeol.” bulong sa sarili bago nakatulog dahil sa sobrang pag-iisip.

Itinago na lang ni Baekhyun ang realization sa kanyang sarili. Siguro nga nadala lang siya ng mga pangyayari, sa pagtulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, sa lagi nilang pag-uusap tuwing gabi sa video chat o sa text, sabay kumain ng lunch at yung paglabas nila sa SM.

Akala din kasi ni Baekhyun na hindi na sila mag-uusap pa ni Chanyeol pero nagkamali siya. Dumaan ang maraming mga araw, lingo pero mas lalong napalit ang dalawa sa isa’t isa.

“Umamin ka nga sakin Baekhyun, MU na ba kayo ni Chanyeol?” kompronta ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

“Anong pinagsasabi mo? Hindi ah! Close friends lang kami!” depensa naman ni Baekhyun.

“Talaga ba? Base kasi sa mga ginagawa niyo parang hindi lang kayo magkaibigan.”

“Ewan ko sayo. Kung anu-ano iniisip mo.” 

“Sige, sabi mo eh. Pero iba talaga pakiramdam ko.” sagot ni Jongdae. 

Hanggang sa maka-uwi si Baekhyun, paulit ulit sa utak niya ang mga salitang sinabi ni Jongdae. Inalala niya yung mga bagay na ginagawa nila ni Chanyeol pero para sa kanya, normal lang naman ang mga iyon sa isang magkaibigan. 

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Naalala niya yung kakaibang pakiramdam pagkatapos niyang ilibre si Chanyeol. Naisip niya yung mga bagay na ginagawa nila ni Chanyeol, yung mga pag-uusap nila. 

At narealize ni Baekhyun na unti-unti na siyang nahuhulog kay Chanyeol pero hindi niya na ito namalayan. 

Nakaramdam siya ng takot, kaba dahil kapag nalaman ito ni Chanyeol paniguradong iiwas ito sa kanya at mawawala ang pagkakaibigan nila.

At ayaw yun mangyari ni Baekhyun dahil mahalaga na sa kanya si Chanyeol.

Ang naisip niyang solusyon? Iwasan si Chanyeol.

Hindi na niya ito kinakausap kahit sa school puwera na lang kung kailangan talaga. Hindi na din sila sabay kumain ng lunch o bumaba ng building kapag uwian. Napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol. Sinubukan niyang kausapin, tanungin si Baekhyun kung may nagawa ba siyang mali pero ang laging sagot nito,

“Wala, Chanyeol.” at walang kahit anong paliwanag kung bakit umiiwas si Baekhyun.

“Jongdae, galit ba si Baekhyun sa akin?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa bestfriend ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi naman. Bakit?”

“Iniiwasan kasi ako ni Baek. Hindi na din ako kinakausap. Tinatanong ko siya kung may nagawa ba akong hindi tama pero lagi niyang sagot wala.” paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, tinanong ko na din siya kung bakit ka niya iniiwasan.”

“Anong sabi?” nag-eexpect si Chanyeol ng sagot pero nabigo lang siya.

“Ayaw niya din sabihin sakin. Ewan ko ba dyan kay Baekhyun. Sorry ha, hindi din kita matulungan. Pero hayaan mo, kakausapin ka din niyan.” Jongdae said.

Lumipas ang ilang buwan at dumating na din ang pinaka-aabang na JS Prom. At dahil ito na ang kanilang huli, gustog sulitin ng lahat ng seniors ang gabing iyon.

Nasa iisang lamesa sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun pero ang layo ng distansya nila sa isa’t - isa. Laging nakadikit si Baekhyun kay Jongdae kahit na nagmumukha siyang third wheel dahil kasama nito ang boyfriend nito na si Minseok.

“Huy sama ka ng sama samin doon ka na kay Chanyeol.” utos ni Jongdae

“Ayaw. Dito na lang ako, okay lang.” Baekhyun answered na para bang ang lalim ng iniisip niya.

Sinenyasan ni Jongdae si Chanyeol na ayaw talaga ni Baekhyun na lumapit sa kanya. Pero di basta bastang susuko si Chanyeol.

Ang highlight ng bawat JS Prom ay ang pagsayaw habang lumalalim ang gabi. Nagsimula ito with loud music, yung pang party talaga. Halos lahat ay nasa dance floor, kanya kanyang sayaw ng sariling dance moves, yung iba tumatalon na lang at nakataas ang isang braso para kunwari sumasayaw.

Hindi naman yung pinalagpas ni Baekhyun at kasama niya ang kanyang mga kaklase na sumasayaw na parang walang bukas. 

Hanggang sa biglang nahinto ang maingay na tugtugin at napalitan ng slow song.

Ahhh ito na yung parte na para sa mga in a relationship o para doon sa mga nagliligawan.

Bumalik ang halos lahat ng estudyante sa kani-kanilang mesa, iilan lang natira sa dancefloor.

Naglalakad na pabalik si Baekhyun sa kanilang pwesto ng biglang may humatak sa kamay niya. Lumingon siya at nagulat ng makita na si Chanyeol pala iyon, may malaking ngiti sa mukha.

“Can we dance?” tanong nito sa kanya. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun yung tingin ng mga kaklase niya kaya pumayag na din siya.

Dahil gusto din naman niya.

Dahan dahan siyang hinila ni Chanyeol papunta sa dance floor. Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay sa magkabilang gilid ng bewang ni Baekhyun samantalang pinatong naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa balikat nito..

Sumayaw silang dalawa pero si Bawkhyun halatang umiiwas kay Chanyeol dahil hindi ito makatingin sa kanya. 

“Baekhyun, galit ka ba sakin?” deretsong tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi.” sagot ni Baekhyun pero umiiwas pa din sa titig ng taong kaharap.

“Bakit hindi mo ako pinapansin?”

“Wala naman.”

“Impossible yan, Baek.”

Sorry, kailangan ko lang gawin yung pag-iwas kasi takot ako. Takot ako na baka mahulog ako lalo sayo pero hindi mo naman sasaluhin.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa mata ni Chanyeil, seryoso ang itsura. “Ito ang totoong ako Chanyeol.” halos maiyak si Baekhyun habang sinabi niya ang kasinungaling iyon pero wala siyang choice dahil ito lang yung naisip niyang pinaka madaling paraan para layuan na siya nito.

Napa buntong hininga si Chanyeol, “Sige kung yan ang gusto mo. Tapusin na lang natin itong kanta.”

Pagka-uwi ni Baekhyun, agad siyang umiyak sa kanyang kwarto. Ang sakit para sa kanya para ipagtabuyan si Chanyeol ng ganun ganun na lamang. Pero iniisip niya lang din ang sarili niya. Mabuti ng tapusin na agad habang hindi pa ganoong nahuhulog si Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Natapos ang school year ng hindi nag-uusap o pansinan ang dalawa. Kahit noong graduation nila, hindi sila nagbatian.

Masakit para kay Baekhyun pero nung nakita niya si Chanyeol na masaya, ngumingiti na parang walang nangyari, alam niya sa sarili niya na kailangan niya na ding makalimot.

Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay nasasaktan din si Chanyeol. Isang palabas lang yung palagi niyang pagngiti o pagtawa pero ang dami niyang gustong itanong dito pero hindi niya magawa dahil hindi siya nabigyan ng pagkakataon ni Baekhyun.

“Ang sakit naman nun kuya.” tanging nasagot ni Sehun after magkwento ni Chanyeol na umiinom na ng kanyang panglimang bote ng beer.

“Pero sa tingin mo anong dahilan bakit ka niya iniwasan?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Hindi ko din alam. Wala naman akong nagawang masama sa kanya. Pero sa tingin ko alam ko na yung sagot.” uminom si Chanyeol sa kakabukas lang na bote

Tiningnan siya ng dalawang nakakabata na parang nagtatanong at naghihintay ng sagot.

“Pakiramdam ko kasi gusto ako ni Baekhyun pero hindi ako sigurado.” iniikot ikot ni Chanyeol ang hawak na bote habang tinititigan niya ito.

“Tingin ko din pero hindi tayo makakasiguro kung hindi mismo manggagaling kay Baekhyun.” dugtong ni Sehun

Sandaling katahimikan.

“Ahhh! Kaya ba nagsiguro ka na pupunta si Baekhyun sa homecoming?” tanong ni Jongin na parang nakaresolba siya ng isang malaking misteryo.

Tiningnan na lang siya ni Chanyeol at nginitian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try my best to make this as short as possible para tapos na din!
> 
> also i made this para makalimot na din. (ANO DAW?)
> 
> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> p.s. please leave comments, suggestions or any violent reactions kung meron man
> 
> p.p.s. hit me on twitter @beyondosh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks before the homecoming event. 
> 
> nakakita si baekhyun ng isang kahon na matagal na palang nasa kwarto niya pero hindi naman niya maalala na may roon siya. binuksan niya ito at nabuksan din ang kaunting nakaraan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long over due chapter!!! sobrang wala akong maisip kung ano ba ang gagawin ko sa chapter na ito kasi gusto ko may isa muna before the homecoming event kaya ito. 
> 
> wag mag expect lol

CHAPTER 3

Isang nakakapagod na week for Baekhyun. Kakauwi niya lang from office at deretso palit ng damit and sa kanyang night routine before he threw himself sa kama.

Masaya si Baekhyun dahil nairaos niya ang kanyang hell week o r basically finishing and passing all of his deliverables Sa sobrang pagod, he fell asleep without checking the messages na nasa group chat nila nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry……….”

“Gusto ko kasing patunayan sa mga magulang ko na kaya ko kaya…..”

“Pwede bang magsimula……..”

“Mahal…….……”

Nagising si Baekhyun with a very fast heartbeat. Tiningnan niya ang paligid ng kwarto niya at maliwanag na. Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone na nasa bedside table at nagulat to know na halos ala una na ng hapon.

He closed his eyes, sinusubukan niyang maalala yung panaginip niya. 

It was a blur. Walang tao pero may nagsasalita. Naalala bigla ni Baekhyun yung mga sinabi nito pero walang natapos na kahit isa. He just shrugged it off, siguro dahil lang sa pagod.

Baekhyun checked the messages na galing sa kanyang dalawang kaibigan at bigla niyang naalala yung usapan nila na lalabas sila ng hapon para mamili ng susuotin nila para sa homecoming.

Oo nga pala, dalawang linggo na lang bago yun. Halos nakalimutan na din ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang busy siya sa trabaho niya.

Bumaba si Baekhyun sa kusina, nakatago na yung tanghalian niya dahil si maa Byun ay nasa bahay ng kanyang amiga para sa kanilang weekly gathering.

Kumain na siya while scrolling on his social media. Ganito ang typical na Sabado ni Baekhyun, late gumigising, late brunch and chill. Pero dahil nag-aya ang kanyang dalawang bestfriend para lumabas, wala naman siyang choice kung hindi sumama.

Nag-ayos na si Baekhyun dahil dadaanan naman siya before sila dumiretso sa mall. And at exactly 3pm, bumusina si Jongdae sa harap ng bahay ng mga Byun. Mabilis na lumabas si Baekhyun sa kanilang bahay making sure na naka-lock ito at sumakay sa sasakyan ng kaibigan.

“Hello.” bati ni Baekhyun 

“Hi. Okay ka lang?” Kyungsoo asked, napansin niya na parang hindi ganoon ka lively si Baekhyun.

“Okay naman ako pagod lang dahil sa work.”

“Sorry kailangan natin lumabas.” Jongdae said while driving papunta sa pinaka malapit na mall.

“No problem naman. Coffee na lang tayo pagdating.”

Few minutes later, nasa loob na sila ng mall and as per Baekhyun’s request, sa Starbucks muna sila pumunta para mag meryenda. 

“Ahhhhhh finally caffeine.” Baekhyun exclaimed

“Baka masobrahan ka nanaman ha. Kakatapos lang ng hell week sigurado akong puro kape lang ininom mo buong linggo.” Jongdae reprimanded him, tumawa lang si Baekhyun. Kilalang kilala talaga siya ng kaibigan niya.

“So ano bang bibilhin niyong dalawa?” Baek asked as he took another sip from his coffee.

“Ako damit lang para sa homecoming. Wala na din akon masuot.” Jongdae answered.

“Birthday ni Jongin and samit ko din siguro para sa homecoming?” Soo said.

Nag-usap ang tatlo, recapping how their week went. Si Baekhyun nagiging lively na din, maraming salamat sa caffeine sa sistema niya. 

“So sa Korea na kayo ni Jongin?” Jongdae asked, and as always ang lakas nanaman ng boses nito.

“Oo. Tinanggap niya yun offer sa kanya and ako may nareceive na offer sa isang sikat na restaurant doon kaya sumagot na din agad ako.” Kyungsoo shared. 

“Kailan alis niyo?” Baek asked. Nalungkot siya dahil kakaunting panahon palang nila nakakasama si Kyungsoo after nitong bumalik at ngayon aalis na ulit siya.

“Mag-aayos na kai ng requirements after ng homecoming. Siguro within 3 months or less?”

Natahimik silang tatlo and Kyungsoo knows na nalulungkot ang dalawa.

“Uyyy wag na kayo sad! Pwede niyo naman kami bisitahin doon!”

“Oo naman no!” Baekhyun said. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo para yakapin ito, “Ang saya saya ko para sayo, Soo.”

Ilang oras din silang umikot ikot sa loob ng mall n inabot na sila ng closing time nito. Pero buti na lang, they were able to buy kung ano man ang kailangan nilang bilhin.

Habang nasa biyahe pauwi, pinag-uusapan lang nila kung paano sila pupunta sa dati nilang school dahil malayo na ang kanilang mga bahay doon.

“Basta ako na magdrive, hati tayo sa gas.” Jongdae suggested

“Hindi ka iinom?” Baekhyun asked.

“Ewan! Bahala na!” Jongdae answered

“I suggest mag check in na lang tayo sa hotel para maka inom tayong tatlo sa homecoming.” Kyungsoo said to which Baekhyun and Jongdae agreed on and it was settled.

Pagka-uwi ni Baekhyun sa bahay, tinago niya agad sa ref ang uwing half roll ng cake na pasalubong kay Mama Byun at dumiretso sa kanyang kwarto. And as always, he did his night routine and nagsuot ng pajamas bago humiga sa kama.

It was almost midnight pero hindi pa din siya makatulog. He blames the coffee he had kanina napasobra ata.

Binuksan niya ang kanyang Facebook app sa cellphone scroll lang ng scroll pero he closed it agad dahil nabored siya. 

Sinubukan niya ulit na matulog. He closed his eyes pero after a few minutes wala pa din. And all of a sudden, he saw a box sa corner ng kanyang wardrobe. Nagtaka si Baekhyun kung ano ba ang mayroon sa kahon na yun kaya nilapitan niya ito.

Hinila niya ito palabas habang iniisip kung kailan at ano ba ang nilalaman ng kahon na yun. Puno ng alikabok ang takip ng kahon. Binuksan ito ni Baekhyun at nakita ang kanyang lumang journals na nasa loob. May iilang litrato and notes din sa loob, probably nakuha niya ang mga yun nung high school at college siya.

Una niyang kinuha ang isang hardbound notebook na kulang blue. Naalala ni Baekhyun na ito ang isa sa mga paborito niyang sulatan noong high school siya dahil bigay ito ni Mama Byun. 

He flipped through the pages. Sobrang daming pumasok na masasayang alaala. Yung movie ticket noong unang beses silang lumabas nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa mall, pictures during school fair, yung mga notes na pinapasa nila sa isa’t isa during class. 

Baekhyun smiled, those were the good old times. After the blue notebook, kumuha ulit si Baekhyun ng isa pa. It was a white hardbound cover notebook na may initials lang sa may lower right. He scanned through the pages pero hindi katulad ng nauna, hindi ito tapos. Halos kalahati lang yung may sulat.

And then it hit Baekhyun,

Yung notebook na hawak niya was the last one he used before he started a new one in college. Ito yung journal niya na sinimulan niya nung senior niya kasi gusto niyang maitago yung mga good memories niya sa huling taon sa high school.

Kaso hindi natapos. 

And it was because of him.

Baekhyun randomly opened a page sa parte na may sulat. Puro handwriting lang ni Baekhyun and nandoon which is very unusual. Usually kasi naglalagay siya ng design sa page para maganda tingnan sa mata. Pero yung binuklat niyang page, wala.

Maayos ang handwriting niya pero eventually, naging magulo na parang scribbles na lang ito and sinimulan niya itong basahin.

Dear Diary,

Nakakapagod sa school ngayon! Ang daming gagawin. May homeworks, quizzes at projects pa!! Bakit sabay sabay!! Tapos may play pa kami para sa English class na contest ng lahat ng sections. Gusto ko sana sa props malagay kaso yung director namin kinuha ako na scriptwriter kahit ayoko naman!

Pero pumayag na din ako kasi ang director namin ay si……. Si Chanyeol Park. Yung crush ko. Hehehehe. Eh kasi naman!!!! Walang may gusto na maging writer kasi diba mahirap magsulat ng script in one week. Tapos bigla akong tinawag ni Chanyeol na ako na lang daw. Aangal pa sana ako kaso si teacher sinulat na agad yung pangalan ko. Napaka unfair noon!!!

Pagkatapos ng klase namin nilapitan ako ni Chanyeol tapos inaway ko lang siya kasi naiinis ako bakit ako yung ginawang writer. Sabi naman niya sa akin na okay lang daw kasi tutulong naman daw siya sa paggawa.

DAPAT NAIINIS AKO PERO KINILIG AKO EH!!! 

Hay crush ko na ata talaga si Chanyeol?

Natawa si Baekhyun. Ang vivid pa din ng time na bigla siyang naging writer para lang may mapasa silang script para sa play na yun. And true to his words naman, Chanyeol helped him in writing it. 

He read the next entry na nasa kabilang page.

Dear Diary,

Tapos na ang play ngayon!!!! At nanalo kami!!!! Section namin ang nag champion!!!! Ang saya saya lang namin kasi perfect na kami sa final exams namin!!! 

Tapos sobrang unexpected kasi nanalo ako as best scripwriter!!!! Pagkatawag ng pangalan ko kanina natulala ako sandali tsaka tinulak na lang ako ng mga kaklase ko para kunin ang award. Pagbalik ko sa kanila naiyak ako habang tinititigan ko yung medal and certificate na iniabot sakin. Hindi ko namalayan na grabe na pala yung iyak ko!!!

Tapos tapos…… sorry talaga diary ha pero kasi…..

Tapos lumapit si Chanyeol sakin. Pinunasan niya yung luha ko na nasa pisngi. Sabi niya pa wag na daw ako umiyak kasi ang panget ko daw. Tapos sabi niya congratulations sabi ko sayo maganda yung script na ginawa mo proud na proud ako sayo sabay ngiti!!! Kinilig talaga ako!!!! Bakit ganoon si Chanyeol :(

Baekhyun scoffed. Naaaliw siya sa dati niyang sulat and at the same cringey din.

Binasa niya yung sumunod na entry, sobrang ikli lang.

Dear Diary,

Ngayon alam ko na yung sagot sa tanong ko.

Crush ko talaga si Chanyeol. Ay hindi lang ata crush, gusto ko na ata siya.

Kaso wala ata akong pag asa.

And Baekhyun being a sentimental person he is, still remembers it. All of a sudden, may patak na ng luha doon sa page ng journal niya. 

Umiiyak na pala siya.

And at that moment, alam na din niya yung sagot sa tanong ni Jongdae before.

Siguro nga hindi pa din siya nakaka move on. 

Pero sana sa alumni homecoming, matapos na. Magkaroon na sila ng closure para maka move forward naman siya. 

He has been stuck with the idea of being with Chanyeol for so long. Gusto na din naman ni Baekhyun maka move on kaso hinahanap talaga niya yung closure na hindi naman niya nakuha. 

And now, he is already looking forward sa kanilang alumni homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bawi sa next chapter! ang tagal ko ng iniisip kung ano ang mangyayari sa susunod kaya sobrang natagalan ako para dito.
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun and chanyeol finally met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang tagal kasi ang hirap maging busy sa buhay hehehe hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Isang early bird Chanyeol ang gumising kina Sehun at Jongin. Almost six am pa lang pero nanggigising na, a very unusual act for Park Chanyeol.

Dahil napag-usapan nilang tatlo na sabay sabay pupunta sa school para tumulong sa preparations ng homecoming, so they decided na sa unit na lang ni Chanyeol matulog.

Si Sehun ang unang nagising and as usual, kinuha niya ang kanyang phone para tingnan ang oras and to his surprise, maaga pa pala.

“Kuya, ang aga aga pa.” he murmured, halatang antok pa and if makakakuha pa siya ng ilang minutong tulog, gagawin niya.

“Hindi ah at tsaka kailangan pa natin mag-ayos.” Chanyeol answered.

Sehun had no choice kaya bumangon na siya, kinuha ang bath towel at dumiretso sa cr para maligo.

“Nako kuya sabihin mo excited ka lang makita si Baek.” Sehun said kaya naman hinabol siya ni Chanyeol para mapalo pero mabilis na nakapasok si Sehun sa loob.

“Hindi ah! Tumigil ka dyan.” Chanyeol shouted, tumawa na lang si Sehun.

Pinagpatuloy ni Chanyeol ang pagprepare ng kanilang breakfast. After a few minutes, nagising na din si Jongin dahil sa alarm nito. Naglakad siya papunta kung nasaan si Chanyeol at tiningnan kung ano ang ginagawa nito.

“Nagluluto ka ng breakfast kuya?” tanong ni Jongin

“Oo. Tapos na ako upo ka na. Si Sehun nagbibihis na.” he said habang sinasalinan ng kape ang mugs nila.

Kumakain sina Chanyeol and Jongin ng finally, lumabas si Sehun sa kwarto na bihis na agad na tumabi sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Jongin.

“Anong oras tayo aalis?” tanong ni Sehun

“Hmmmm after lunch siguro? Malapit lang naman tayo at hindi naman traffic.” sagot ni Chanyeol habang nasa cellphone.

“Bakit ba kasi kailangan pa nating tumulong sa pag-aayos? May mag-aayos naman diba?” reklamo ni Jongin na antok pa din kahit kumakain na sila ng agahan.

“Ewan ko dyan kay kuya. Siya yung nagvolunteer tapos dinamay pa tayo.”

“Kung ayaw siya tumulong okay lang naman.” Chanyeol said at tumahimik ang dalawa.

After ng kanilang breakfast, naligo na din sina Chanyeol and Jongin. The three made sure na kumpleto yung pamalit nilang damit para sa homecoming since magpapalit na lang sila after nilang tumulong sa final arrangements para sa event.

Pasakay na sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol si Sehun ng mapansin niya ang dalang paperbag nito. Curious siya dahil nakita niya na sa backpack nilagay ng kanyang kuya ang extrang damit.

“Para saan yang paper bag kuya? Anong laman?” Sehun tried to peek inside pero agad itong iniwas ni Chanyeol.

“Wala.” he answered coldly. Hindi iniwan ni Chanyeol ang paperbag sa compartment. Nilagay niya na lang ito sa ilalim ng driver’s seat to secure it.

Halos isang oras ng nag-aassemble ng tables and chairs ang tatlo. Pagod na pagod na sina Sehun at Jongin pero si Chanyeol, hindi pa din tumitigil sa pag-aayos.

Naka-upo sa isang tabi si Sehun at Jongin habang sinusundan ng kanilang paningin ang kanilang kuya na parang hindi napapagod.

“Alam mo ang weird ni kuya.” panimula ni Jongin.

“Pansin ko din. Tapos kanina may bitbit siyang paperbag. Sisilipin ko sana kung ano yung laman pero iniwas niya agad.”

“Teka yun ba yung brown na paperbag?” tanong nito kay Sehun.

“Oo!”

“Tinabi niya yan kanina habang nagdrive siya papunta dito. Hindi ko din nakita kung ano yung laman.” 

Finally, natapos na din si Chanyeol sa pag-aayos. Umupo na siya sa isang upuan at uminom ng tubig na iniabot ni Sehun sa kanya kanina. Maya maya pa ay lumapit na sina Jongin at Sehun para magpaalam na magbibihis na.

After making sure na naka-alis na ang dalawa papunta sa shower room na nasa likod na part ng gym, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang brown paperbag na itinago niya sa ilalim ng isang lamesa.

Inilabas niya ang isang envelope at small flowers. Itinago niya ang envelope sa ilalim ng table napkin while he put the flowers sa tabi ng card name ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang lugar kung saan uupo si Baekhyun mamaya. He made sure na hindi liliparin yung envelope at flowers.

After that, umalis na din si Chanyeol para mag-ayos. And after all this time, ngayon lang talaga siya kinabahan ng ganito. 

“Baekhyun bilisan mo na malalate na tayo!” sigaw ni Jongdae na nakatayo sa living room ng mga Byun habang si Kyungsoo ay busy naman uminom ng kape na inihanda ni Mama Byun bago ito umalis.

Maya maya pa ay bumaba na si Baekhyun mula sa kanyang kwarto. Bitbit niya ang isang duffle bag na may nakasabit na neck pillow at jacket. 

“Sorry late kasi akong nagising.” Baekhyun said, hingal pa siya dahil mabilisan niya lang inayos yung dala niya. At hindi siya sigurado kung kumpleto ang laman ng bag niya dahil wala na siyang time to do it.

Sumakay na sila sa sasakyan ni Jongdae at nagsimula na sa kanilang roadtrip papunta sa dati nilang school. Si Kyungsoo ang nasa shotgun seat at si Baekhyun ang nasa likod. 

Almost three hours ang biyahe nila. Buti na lang na kahit weekend, hindi masyadong traffic. Maaga silang nakadating kaya they decided na mg lunch muna bago sila magcheck in sa hotel na tutuluyan nila.

Pumunta sila sa Mcdonald’s ilang metro lang ang layo sa kanilang hotel. Very memorable place para sa tatlo dahil dito sila madalas kumakain after class dati.

“Grabe ibang iba na ang itsura dito.” Jongdae exclaimed. Liman taon na ang lumipas at talagang ang dami ng pinagbago sa loob ng fastfood store. 

After nilang umorder, umupo sila sa usual seat nila dati. Magkatabi sina Jongdae and Baekhyun at nasa opposite naman nila si Kyungsoo. Kinain nila agad ang kanilang inorder dahil ginutom sila sa biyahe kahit may snacks naman silang dala.

“Naalala ko dati kapag kumakain tayong tatlo dito biglang dadating si Nini tapos tatabi sakin. Yun pala kasabwat kayo.” Kyungsoo said, natawa yung dalawa dahil kalokohan talaga nila yun nung high school.

“Pero tingnan mo, naging kayo din. Matchmaker kasi kami ni Dae.” Baekhyun said

“Eh ikaw Baekhyun sino nga ba yung kasama mo dito after ng isang overnight event natin sa school?” biglang simula ni Jongdae

“Pinagsasabi mo?” gulong tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi mo na maalala o kunwari lang na hindi mo maalala?” Jongdae asked

Kunwari na hindi maalala

“Ano ba kasi yun? Anong overnight event?” dagdag na tanong ni Baekhyun pero deep inside, alam na alam niya yung tinutukoy ng kaibigan.

Nagkaroon kasi sila ng event sa school noon, overnight. Hindi sila halos nakatulog dahil ang daming activities kaya the following morning, pagkatapos na pagkatapos ay dumiretso sila ni Chanyeol sa Mcdo para kumain ng agahan bago umuwi.

Kaya lang nahuli siya ni Jongdae at medyo nagtampo dahil hindi man lang siya sinabihan na sabay silang kakain ni Chanyeol.

“Ewan ko sayo Baek.” Jongdae surrendered.

Pagkatapos kumain ng lunch, bumalik sila sa hotel para makapag pahinga dahil may ilang oras pa naman bago ito magsimula.

Jongdae and Baekhyun will be staying in a room samantalang si Kyungsoo ay nasa ibang kwarto dahil kasama nito si Jongin.

“Tulog muna ako Baek. Naka alarm naman ako incase na makatulog ka.” 

“Sige lang.” he answered.

Lumabas si Baekhyun sa veranda. Ang ganda ng view, malakas ang simoy ng hangin. He decided to stay outside na lang muna dhail namiss niya yung vibes ng probinsiya. Ang tagal na din niyang nasa siyudad at nakalimutan niya na halos ag lugar na kinalakihan niya.

Nakatanaw lang si Baekhyun sa malayo, nag-iisip. Naalala niya yung unang beses na kumain sila ni Chanyeol sa Mcdo branch na yun. Bakit nga ba naging memorable yun?

Hindi kasi ineexpect ni Baekhyun na tatabihan siya ni Chanyeol sa pagkain. Akala niya doon siya sa harapan nito uupo pero tumabi ito sa kanya. Ang alam niya lang that time, kinikilig siya.

Baekhyun smiled. Indeed, it was a good memory to remember.

Pero ngayon, ilang oras na lang ulit bago niya makita si Chanyeol. Hinahanda na niya ang kanyang puso. Kung magkaroon man siya ng pagkakataon na makapag usap silang dalawa, hindi na siya magdadalawang isip pa. Kailangan niya yun para magkaroon na siya ng closure.

Dumating na sina Baekhyun sa dati nilang school. Pagkababa pa lang niya sa sasakyan ni Jongdae, nagflashback lahat sa kanya ng memories noong highschool. 

“Halos wala pa ding pinagbago.” sabi ni Kyungsoo na katabi na ni Baekhyun ngayon.

“Oo nga. Parehong pareho pa din noong panahon natin.” 

“Ano ka ba Baek, five years palang naman yun pero parang ten years na yung nakalipas.” biglang sabat ni Jongdae, tumawa na lang yung dalawa.

After sa registration, they were guided by an usherette papunta sa kanilang designated table at dahil may name ang bawat seat, they looked for their names bago umupo.

Baekhyun was surprised sa nakita. There are flowers, baby’s brethe, sa table niya, pinansin niya yung sa iba pero wala namang nakalagay.

“Baka naman may special prize ka mamaya.” Jongdae said

Baekhyun just ignored what Jongdae said at umupo na lang sa kanyang upuan. Weird man pero napangiti siya dahil favorite niya yung bulaklak na yun. Nasa right side ni Baekhyun si Jongdae na katabi naman si Kyungsoo.

Maya maya pa dumating na si Jongin kasama si Sehun.

“Hi soo.” bati nito. Kyungsoo stood up from his seat para salabungin si Jongin with a hug and beso.

“Hi ni.” he greeted back “Oo nga pala, mga kaibigan ko. Jongdae, Baekhyun, si Jongin boyfriend ko.” he said.

Nagulat si Jongin, namula yung cheeks which Kyungsoo finds really cute. Mahiyain kasi si Jongin.

“Hello, nice to meet you po.” he said, flustered at kinikilig.

“Wag ka na mag po ano ka ba. Nice to meet you din.” Jongdae said.

“Ahhh si Sehun nga po pala, kaibigan ko.” pakilala ni Jongin sa kasama.

Umupo na silang lima habang naghihintay magsimula ang program. Dumadami na din ang tao kaya naman nagiging maingay na ang paligid. 

“Jong, si Kuya wala pa ba?” Sehun suddenly asked.

“Kakatext lang sakin on the way na daw. May final touches lang daw na pinagawa sa kanya.” he answered tapos bumalik na ulit yung attention niya kay Kyungsoo, napa-irap na lang si Sehun na nakita ni Baekhyun.

“Pssst!” Baekhyun called, lumingon naman si Sehun. Sinenyasan siya ni Baek na lumipat sa tabi niya para naman may kausap ito so Sehun did.

“Hello po kuya Baekhyun.” mahiyang bati nito 

“Drop the kuya ano ba. Baek na lang.” Baek smiled at the younger schoolmate “Dito ka na lang umupo para may kausap ako. Out of place ka pa doon eh.”

“Oo nga po. Kanina pa ako hindi kinakausap ni Jongin.” he giggled. Ang cute na dongsaeng nitong si Sehun.

“Good evening, everyone!” bati ng emcees na nasa stage to signal the start of the event.

Everyone settled in their seats and there was silence. The emcees introduced the speaker for the opening remarks ng biglang may dumating at umupo sa tabi ni Sehun which made Baekhyun surprised.

Yung amoy palang nung dumaan ito sa side niya, kilala na niya agad kung sino.

“Sorry late.” the guys whispered to Sehun, pero hindi ito lumingon to face him. Pero narinig pa din ni Baekhyun yung boses despite of the loud sound coming from the speaker.

Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun habang tinitingnan ang likuran ng taong kakadating lang. And from his view now, yung pabango na naamoy niya kanina and the voice, he can confirm na walang duda, si Chanyeol yun.

After the opening remarks, the food was already served sa kanilang table. The guy beside Sehun fixed his chair at iniharap ito sa table.

“Ui Chanyeol! Kanina ka pa nandyan?” Jongdae blurted out which made Baekhyun froze. Ito na. Ito na talaga yung moment na yun. Iniaangat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mukha to face him. 

And ayun, ang bilis talaga ng tibok ng puso niya. Feeling niya parang part of him still likes Chanyeol.

Shet.

“Kuya kanina ka pa?” Jongin asked.

“Ahh oo sorry nalate ng dating.” Chanyeol answered.

“Dumating si Kuya nung opening remarks.” Sehun said habang iniayos sa kanyang lap ang table napkin.

“Kain na tayo baka lumamig ang pagkain.” Chanyeol instructed so they began eating.

Baekhyun took the table napkin at napansin niya ang maliit na envelope with his name written on it. Hand written iyon at alam na alam niya kung kaninong sulat yun.

None other than, Chanyeol Park.

Kung kanina ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun, ngayon parang times ten na. He took the envelope sa kanyang lap and he opened it. Hindi niya namalayan na Chanyeol was looking at him.

Kita tayo sa bleachers mamaya during the dance part? Usap tayo? Please?

-Chanyeol

Baekhyun felt like crying pero kailangan niyang pigilan. He kept the letter sa pocket ng kanyang jacket and started eating. He can feel na Chanyeol is looking at him kahit hindi siya lumilingon.

Alam naman kasi ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang makipag usap kay Chanyeol so Baekhyun being Baekhyun he tried to do a thumbs up to answer the question na nasa papel. 

He slowly formed a thumbs up sign hoping na makuha ni Chanyeol yung message na pinaparating niya without Sehun seeing do it. 

After five seconds, inalis na ni Baekhyun yung thumbs up sign and kumain na.

And for Chanyeol, he saw what Baekhyun did at gets niya na kung ano ang ibig sabihin nito.

Ilang oras na lang, finally.

After dinner, nagkaroon ng short program madalas performances ng ibang batches at recognition sa mga alumnae. Biglang nakaramdam si Baekhyun dahil oo nga pala, malapit na yung dance part at malapit na din silang mag-usap ni Chanyeol. 

“Okay ka lang? Kanina mo pa tinatap yang spoon.” Jongdae asked worriedly.

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang ginagawa niya which he normally does kapag kabado siya. 

“Ahhh sorry hindi okay lang ako.” he lied ofcourse pero Jongdae knows his friend. Alam niyang mayroong something.

“Baekhyun wag ako ha kilala kita. Ano ba yun?” he asked.

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, nakatingin lang siya sa harapan specifically sa nape ni Chanyeol na busy manood sa on going performance sa stage.

“Si Chanyeol ba?” tanong ulit nito, Baekhyun nodded. “Anong meron?”

“Usap daw kami mamaya.” he simply answered not breaking the contact sa likod nito.

“Diba yun naman ang gusto mo?”

“Oo pero hindi ko maiwasang hindi kabahan.” Baek confessed.

“Don’t overthink so much ha? Basta kung ano man yung gusto mong sabihin at itanong sa kanya gawin mo. This is your chance.”

“Thank you, dae.” Baekhyun forced a smile.

After the performance, umayos ulit ng upo si Chanyeol. He accidentally made eye contact with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol flashed a smile kay Baekhyun which the latter returned din.

“And now, the most awaited part of the night..” pagsimula ng emcee “The dance party! We are now opening the dance floor to everyone! Enjoy the night, dance with your friends and lovers!”

And just like that, the loud music began to play sa speakers na nakapalibot sa gym at halos lahat ng attendees ay pumunta sa dancefloor to day.

From their table, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo at Jongdae stood up para sumama sa crowd na ngayon ay nasa dance floor na.

“Halika na, Baek!” pag-aya ni Baekhyun

“Mamaya na ako.” he replied  
“Dali na! Sandali lang naman.” Soo insisted pero Jongdae dragged him away papunta sa dancefloor. Baekhyun mouthed a thank you sa kaibigan tapos si Jongdae naman nag goodluck sa kanya.

Sila na lang ni Chanyeol and naiwan sa table. Few minutes, tumayo na si Baekhyun at naglakad papunta sa bleachers few meters away lang naman sa gym. Chanyeol followed him after.

Naabutan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na naka-upo sa spot where they usually sit during lunch breaks nila noon. 

“He still remembers” Chanyeol thought.

He approached Baekhyun na tumingin sa kanya when he felt that someone was standing beside him.

“Upo ka.” Baekhyun said. Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya making sure na may space sa pagitan. Ayaw naman niyang biglain si Baekhyun.

Nakakamiss. Miss na miss ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Gusto niya itong yakapin, hawakan ang kamay pero hindi pwede. 

“So…… anong pag uusapan natin?” Baekhyun began. Ang tapang niya for initiating the conversation.

“Baekhyun, una sa lahat I want to explain myself.” Chanyeol said. Seryoso yung boses pero ramdam mo yung sincerity.

“Sige makikinig naman ako. I waited for five years para dyan.” 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. He turned his body to face Baekhyun kahit hindi naman ito nakatingin sa kanya. He just wants to do it.

“Baekhyun, una sa lahat I’m sorry. Humihingi ako ng tawad kasi gago ako.” Chanyeol began. Kumirot yung puso ni Baekhyun for some reason pero hindi siya nagsalita. He tried to stop na lumabas yung emotion sa mukha niya.

“Ang gago ko kasi pinaasa kita. Alam ko naman na gusto mo ako, ganoon din naman ako sayo. Gustong gusto at mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun. Simula noon.” Chanyeol paused.

And just like that hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na tumulo ang luha niya.

“Pero kasi ang daming nangyari sa akin personally. Puro problema at ayaw kong ipasok ka doon kaya ako lumayo sayo. I stopped talking to you, iniwasan kita. I cut off our communications and all kasi akala ko it will be easier for you, for me. Kaso mali ako Baekhyun. It was hell for me and I can only imagine how difficult it was for you also kaya I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Baekhyun.” this time umiiyak na din si Chanyeol. 

He was crying hard kasi he realized he caused Baekhyun too much pain. Alam niya how difficult it was for him the past years and hindi magiging sapat yung mga sorry niya para mawala yun.

“Pwede mo akong saktan. Hit me, punch me. I don’t care kasi deserve ko naman yun Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol, hindi ko gagawin sayo yun kahit na nasaktan mo ako.” Baekhyun said. Ths time, he faced Chanyeol.

“Tapos ka na? Pwede ako naman?” Baek asked, Chanyeol nodded.

“Chanyeol, alam ko sa sarili ko na mahal kita. Aaminin ko na masakit yung ginawa pero I know you had reasons kasi I know na hindi ikaw yung tipo ng tao na basta basta na lang mang iiwan without a reason. Naiintidihan ko naman yun. Masakit lang talaga mag isip araw araw kung bakit mo nagawa yun. Naghanap ako ng sagot pero wala naman akong nahanap. Akala ko din sa sarili ko makakalimot na ako sayo, makaka move on pero everytime na may isang bagay na makakapag paalala sayo bumabalik lahat. The love I have for you and the pain you caused. Pero now that we are here, everything is finally in place.” 

“Do I even deserve you?” Chanyeol asked

“After all this time tatanungin mo pa talaga ako?” Baekhyun answered shyly. Ang tapang niya at hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling lahat ng lakas ng loob niya.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hands. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol dahil Baekhyun initiated it. 

“Chanyeol, I forgive you.” he said

“Bakit ang dali mo akong patawarin? Hindi mo man lang ba ako papahirapan? Pakiramdam ko kasi hindi ko deserve to, Baekhyun.”

“Oo naman. Alam ko sa sarili ko na papatawarin kita kasi mahal kita. Bakit pa ako mag sasayang ng oras?”

Chanyeol’s heart jumped dahil sa sobrang saya. He can’t believe their conversation will go this well. Iba kasi yung ineexpect niya pero lahat ng nangyari is the opposite of it.

There was silence. After that conversation, they decided to stay muna sa bleachers para magpahangin before bumalik sa gym. Nakasandal si Baekhyun sa shoulders ni Chanyeol while the other wrapped his arm around he smaller.

“Naalala mo pa din.” Baekhyun whispered

“Ang alin?”

“The flowers.”

“Hindi ko naman nakalimutan.”

Baekhyun giggled.

“Namiss ko yang tawa mo.” 

“Talaga?”

Chanyeol nodded, tumawa na lang ulit si Baekhyun.

“You still use the same perfume dati?”

“Oo. I never changed since then.” Chanyeol confessed, kinilig naman si Baekhyun.

“So……” Chanyeol began, kinakabahan siya tanungin pero kailangan niya “So ano na tayo?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Tayo? Ano tayo?”

“Getting to know each other?” Baekhyun answered

“I like that.” 

“Why?”

“Parang it gives me another chance to prove myself to you. A fresh start.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah that’s nice. Fresh start pero with mutual feelings.”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe expect more fluff sa next chapter maybe???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and baekhyun moved forward instead of bringing up their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! not really satisfied with the ending but i have to end it dahil sure hindi ko matatapos. lol enjoy!!

Nanatili sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa bleachers. After nilang mag-usap tungkol sa kung ano sila, tahimik muna sila.

Although they somehow put a label sa kanilang present situation, alam nila pareho na kailangan maayos nilang ma-settle ang past nila.

Baekhyun is leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder while the taller wrapped his arms around him.

“Chanyeol, bakit ka umalis dati?” Baekhyun asked. He held Chanyeol’s hand and played his fingers.

“Family happened. Magulo sobra and sino ba naman ako to defy them diba? So sumunod lang ako sa mga gusto nila. Hindi nila kami pinayagan na magkaroon ng cellphone noong lumipat kami US.” Chanyeol explained, ramdam yung pain sa boses niya and Baekhyun regrets asking the question.

“Eh ikaw Baekhyun, bakit ang dali para sayo na bigyan ulit ako ng second chance? Na patawarin ako?” Chanyeol asked. This time, he intertwined their fingers together.

“Because I still love you, Chan.” he answered agad agad. “Aaminin ko naman na nasaktan ako noong umalis ka ng walang pasabi. Tinanong ko yung sarili ko if may mali ba akong nagawa or kung ano. Gusto kong magalit sayo para makalimutan kita pero mali eh. Hindi dapat ganoon. So sinubukan kong mag move on for the past years pero wala. Lagi akong bumabalik sayo.”

Nanlumo si Chanyeol. Deserve niya ba yung overflowing na pagmamahal ni Baekhyun sa kanya pagkatapos ng ginawa niya? Part of him says na hindi pero Baekhyun is saying and showing otherwise.

“We were young then. Hindi pa tayo expose sa reality. Sa pagdaan ng panahon, I realized na ang buhay ay hindi lang puro saya unlike what we had when we met.” Baekyun paused. Inayos niya yung upo niya at humarap kay Chanyeol.

“Sa paglipas ng panahon, we experienced and learned a lot. We grow as a better and stronger person. What we had before, siguro glimpse lang yun and then we were given a challenge.” Baekhyun placed his hand sa pisngi ni Chanyeol na naglean naman dito. It feels warm, safe. It feels home. “And now we met again. We can start all over again. Let’s forget the past because we are now living in the present.” 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, an assuring smile so Chanyeol also smiled back.

“Gusto ko yung idea ng starting fresh.” the taller confessed.

“Halika na balik na tayo sa loob. Hinahanap na siguro nila tayo.” tumayo si Baekhyun. Inabot niya ang kanyang kamay kay Chanyeol to help him stand up.

Naglakad sila pabalik sa gym and when they reached their table, si Jongdae ang unang nakapansin sa kanila.

“Saan ka galing?”

“Sa bleachers lang.” sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Kasama mo?” Jongdae asked sabay nguso sa kung saan naka-upo si Chanyeol. Baekhyun nodded agad which made his friend surprised.

“Anong meron?” singit ni Kyungsoo

“Kasama ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kanina.” 

“Oh talaga? Anong nangyari?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na umupo sa pagitan ng dalawa.

“Oo nga anong nangyari? Nag-usap na kayo?” intrigang tanong ni Jongdae.

“Oo.” uminom ng tubig si Baekhyun “Nag-usap na kami at…” natigil si Baekhyun ng biglang nagbago ang kanta sa dancefloor. From a very upbeat music, naging slow song ito.

Nagplay ang intro sa speakers at sa unang segundo palang, alam na agad ni Chanyeol ang kanya. Tumayo siya from his seat at biglang lumapit kay Baekhyun.

“Let’s dance?” Chanyeol asked as he offered his hand kay Baekhyun, his eyes were happy, his smile was genuine. 

Baekhyun was surprised to see Chanyeol and asking him for a dance. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun answered, tumayo siya and held Chanyeol’s hand tapos naglakad papunta sa dancefloor. Jongdae and Kyungsoo could only watch them.

“Mukhang naging okay naman yung pag-uusap nila.” Kyungsoo said, nakatingin pa din sa dalawa na ngayon ay sumasayaw na sa dancefloor.

“True.” Jongdae answered

Nagsasayaw na sa may isang sulok ng dancefloor sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Nakalagay ang kamay ni Baek sa balikat ni Chanyeol while his hands are on the former’s waist. They are slowly swaying para sabayan ang beat ng song habang nakatingin sa mata ng isa’t isa.

“Do you remember this song?” Chanyeol asked, Baek nodded his head in response.

“Eto yung song nung sumayaw tayo noong prom.” Baek said, medyo nagblush pa siya kasi hindi niya makakalimutan yun.

“Yeah. And this song is perfect for you.” Chanyeol confessed which made Baekhyun shy. Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil yun ang isa sa mga favorite niyang side ni Baek.

You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can’t compare you with  
Anything in this world  
You're all I need to be here with forevermore

Baekhyun listened to the lyrics of the song habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. 

“Worth it. It was worth it.” Baek said sabay ng pagtulo ng luha sa pisngi. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol.

“Okay ka lang?” he asked. Medyo nagpapanic si Chanyeol.

“Yeah, wag ka ng magpanic. Tears of joy lang.” pinunasan ni Chanyeol yung mga luha sa pisngi niya “Worth it naman lahat, Chan. Let’s not waste this second chance.”

“Oo. We will make it more worth it.”

All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you would be mine

Natapos ang kanta with Chanyeol and Baekhyun hugging each other. Bumalik na din sila sa kanilang table para umupo na lang and watch the people dance over the loud music.

“Doon ka pa din ba umuuwi?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. Palakad sila papunta sa sasakyan ni Jongdae.

“Hindi na. Sa hotel lang kami matutulog tonight tapos balik na ulit sa Manila.” he answered

“See you tomorrow, I guess?” 

“Siguro. Haha sige una na kami, bye.”

“Kita ko yun ah.” simula ni Jongdae. Kakabalik lang nila sa kanilang hotel room at iniintriga na agad siya ng kaibigan.

“Ang alin?” 

“Nasa bleachers kayo kanina. May pagsandal pa, holding hands. Ano yun?” tuloy ni Jongdae. Bigla namang lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, naghihintay ng sagot. Expected naman ni Baek na mangyayari ito knowing Jongdae pa.

“Nag-usap kami.” he answered, very short and vague. Naghihintay ng kadugtong si Dae and Soo pero wala.

“Yun na yun? Anong nangyari? Anong pinag usapan niyo?” 

“Yung tungkol samin. Basta okay na kami.”

“Agad agad?” Kyungsoo reacted, nagsalubong naman kilay ni Jongdae

“Huy Baekhyun okay ka lang talaga? Bakit okay na kayo agad? Hindi ka na ba natutuo?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Dae

“Alam ko naman ginawa ko. Basta nag-usap na kami.” Baek paused. Kinuha niya yung cellphone niya mula sa bulsa ng jacket since naramdam niyang nagvibrate ito. “And we will start fresh.” he continued. “Sige labas muna ako sa veranda tumatawag si Chanyeol, sagutin ko lang.”

Naiwang puzzled ang dalawa dahil sa naging sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Iba talaga pag inlove.” Soo remarked habang pinapanood si Baekhyun sa labas na kausap si Chanyeol sa other line. Pero Jongdae was not having it kaya he decided to sleep instead. 

Kinabukasan, pabalik na sa Manila ang magkakaibigan. Nasa lobby na sila para mag check out pero nagulat sila when Kyungsoo suddenly stopped from walking.

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Baek na nasa likuran nito pero hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo kaya sinilip ni Baekhyun kung ano man yung nasa harapan ng kaibigan. To his surprise, nandoon si Chanyeol, naka-upo sa isang sofa sa lobby nagbabasa ng magazine.

“Bakit ba kayo tumigil maglakad?” pasigaw na tanong ni Jongdae kaya naman nawala yung attention ni Chanyeol sa pagbabasa at lumingon kung saan sila nakatayo. Jongdae was also surprised.

Tumayo si Chanyeol samantalang Baekhyun walked papunta sa kanya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Baek asked, nasa harap na siya ni Chanyeol na sobrang naka smile sa kanya.

“Sinusundo ka. Sabay na tayo pabalik? Hatid na din kita.” 

“Ahhh” was what Baekhyun could only say.

“Sige na sama ka na kay Chanyeol.” Soo said, approaching the two.

“Anong sasama kay Chan-----” reklamo ni Jongdae pero he was cut off by Soo na tinakpan ang kanyang bibig palapit sa front desk para magcheck out.

“Sige na una na kayo. Ako na bahala dito. Ingat!” Soo said habang pinipigilan pa din ang pumapalag na Jongdae.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun left the hotel lobby and headed to the parking lot. Chanyeol opened the door sa passenger seat na ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you.” he muttered tapos sumakay na. Chanyeol jogged to the other side at sumakay na din.

“Kumain ka na ba ng breakfast?” Chanyeol asked as he started the engine of his car.

“Hindi pa.” Baek answered.

“Mcdo? Like the old times?” the taller suggested which the other eventually agreed on.

They ordered their usual, umupo sila sa isang table sa may sulok and began eating. Tahimik lang sila pero Chanyeol would steal glances kay Baekhyun na ginagawa din naman niya. 

Si Chanyeol ang unang natapos kumain kaya naman he watched Baekhyun as he finished eating. 

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Chanyeol yung nararamdaman niya ngayon. His heart is happy dahil makakapag simula ulit sila ni Baekhyun at pinatawad na siya sa ginawa niya dati. 

Parang noong isang araw, wala silang communication ni Baekhyun pero kagabi, everything changed.

And he is more than thankful for that.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lifted his head para tingnan si Chanyeol and his heart was in cloud nine. Kitang kita niya sa mga nito yung pagmamahal, yung saya, yung sincerity. 

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun answered with his warmest smile.

“And…..” Chanyeol continued. Again, tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. He can feel his heart beating fast but he mustered all the courage he can get.

“Baekhyun, I love you.” Chanyeol finally said.

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya naman ito ineexpect.

“I love you so much. I never stopped loving you Baek. And I’m more than willing to wait for you until you are ready.” he continued.

Maluha luha si Baekhyun pero pinigilan niya ito. He looked at Chanyeol, deretso sa mata at ngumiti.

“Ako din naman. I never stopped.” he paused, reaching for the taller’s hand. 

“I love you too, Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you to everyone who read this. first published fic. i just want to say na i will improve pa sa mga susunod na works. thank you again!!

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt in writing a fic! matagal ko ng naiisip ang istorya ng fic na ito kaya kailangan ko lang ng outlet para matahimik na ang utak ko. 
> 
> p.s. sorry for the wrong grammar and errors! 
> 
> p.p.s. hindi talaga ako marunong magsulat so don't expect anything for the next chapters! gusto ko lang talaga malabas ang lahat.


End file.
